


Hush

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Doctor!John, Doctor/Patient, M/M, breath play, patient!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hush, Dr. Watson. Other patients may hear you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058267) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



> based off of the gif, and originally posted here.  
> http://tiger-in-the-flightdeck.tumblr.com/post/50661352699/hush-dr-watson-other-patients-may-hear-you

“Hush, Dr. Watson. Other patients may hear you.” Sherlock licked the corner of his mouth, glancing up at the doctor assigned to his case. He twined his fingers around the tail of the man’s tie, and tugged.

John’s head fell back, his lips parting, but he kept himself silent. The madman at his feet smirked, and sipped. Desperate, John grabbed the edge of the desk, his hips colliding with the cheap metal. “Close…”

“Stop talking.” Pulling on the drawstring of his pale blue bottoms, Sherlock reached inside and squeezed. Stroked. Worked himself in time with his flicking tongue and sucking lips. 

With his chest heaving in an effort to remain quiet, John grabbed at the patient’s head, his strong fingers twisting in his curls as he allowed himself to thrust down that impossibly long expanse of throat. The only sound he made was a choked out gasp as Sherlock tightened the tie once more. Cutting off his air sent him spiraling over the edge, and pulsing into the young man’s mouth. He felt him swallow greedily, the muscles churning over the still swollen head. 

Tossing his curls out of his eyes, Sherlock stood, and licked his own come off of his palm. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist, and raised a thick eyebrow. “So? Have I earned it, Doctor?”

John loosened his tie, and fastened the zip of his trousers before going into the drawer of his desk. He pulled out a pack of Ultra Lites, and shook one out out into his palm. He held it up like an offering, one side of his mouth quirking up. “You’ve earned _one_.”

Tucking the cigarette into the pocket of his smock, Sherlock wiggled his fingers over his shoulder as he walked away. “Until tomorrow, Doctor.”

The intercom buzzed, to announce the arrival of his next patient. 


End file.
